Is the Best BGM
by Phantom Hitman 1412
Summary: Belphegors' POV as he goes on a mission. Warning: slight blood and death- this is Bel after all. See if you can guess my inspiration- I didn't hide it, so it should be easy.


_**Is the best BGM**_

_**Oneshot**_

_**Phantom Hitman 1412**_

_**Warning: there is a little bit of death and blood in this. It's not too detailed so I didn't put it as an M rating. I mean if you didn't like blood they why are your reading a Fic about Belphegor?**_

_**Can anyone guess what my inspiration for this fic was? It's not like I tried to hide it. Hell even knowing the title and the character pretty much tells you what it was. **_

* * *

><p>This is my mission. It's so easy I could do it in my sleep. But then I wouldn't get to see the pretty colours, would I?<p>

I know that the Boss has given this mission to me on purpose. The last ones were all infiltrations, hacking and other such missions. The Prince's genius is what was needed. And who is smarter than The Prince? Certainly no one in the Varia, that's for sure. Anyway, I was starting to get that itch, it's one that all of us in the Varia have, mine's just focused a little differently. For the Boss, the itch is to destroy everything in his path, to release all of that pent up anger, and Boy does he have a lot of anger. For Squalo, it's the itch to slash things into ribbons, to be the Best Swordsman out there, to have beaten the masters of every style on the Earth. For Lussuria, it's to take anything that fits his questionable aesthetics, and pound them until they fit his type even more: wasted, cold and unmoving on the floor.

For me it's to rip up the target with my knives and wires, until the room is coated in blood.

The others, worried that I was about to go insane, forced Boss to give me a mission where my thirst for blood could be quenched. And that's just what he's provided.

I glide up the carpeted steps, footsteps making no sound, and walk up to the door where I know my targets are. These peasants have been taking money from the Vongola. No one steals from the Prince's family. I prepare my knives, one between each finger. All are attached to wires, sharp enough to cut straight through bone with ease.

I can hear them crying from the other side of the door. The Boss warned them that Prince the Ripper would be coming to deal their punishment. Grown Vongola men crying like children. Hn. They don't deserve the name of Vongola. A grin stretches across my face as the perfect idea comes to me. I take a few steps backwards. And one loud step forwards. Tense silence fills the room. Another loud step forward, and whimpers can be heard.

You heard it, right, there is no escape.

I burst into the room, knives flying across it, taking out three quarters of the men in one go. I'm good like that. The Prince is the best after all. Pulling out more knives, I slash the throat of the man closest to me. Blood spurts from his throat, and I'm covered in it. Instead of being repulsed, I just grin more. Blood is the perfect accessory to the Prince's smile.

_Screams are the best BGM_

"Ushishishi" my signature laugh rings out echoing around the room. Louder and louder my laugh is heard, covering the death screams of those worthless peasants. Spinning around on my heels, I slash two men coming up behind me. So the peasants have some backbone after all. A glint of silver flashes in the corner of my eye.

"Bye-Bi" I say as I throw a knife in its direction. Landing against the wall, a man laughs, thinking that I have missed. But The Prince never misses, unless it's on purpose. The man stops laughing as his gun is cut in half by the wire attached to the knife. A tug on that wire, and the knife releases itself from the wall and beheads the man.

There are no more screams, no more whimpers. But I still haven't found their boss yet. Oh well. I love hide and seek. I catch sight of my reflection in the mirror. My uniform is covered in blood stains, spots of it can be seen on my hair. Add this to my grin, and the Prince looks like a crimson dancer sent from hell.

And then I hear it. A choked sob, coming from under the desk. "Ushishishi" I laugh walking up to the desk. I grab the man by the throat and bring him to the centre of the room.

"I'm going to end your life. You'll look so pretty covered in blood. Be glad, not everyone gets killed by The Prince. You peasants should be glad that I took the time to end your worthless lives" the man tries to move his mouth, but no sound occurs "Scream if you like, but no one is coming to save you. My magnificence, my knife and wire judgement has killed them all. But they gave me the most enjoyable melody in their death. Their screams really were exquisite."

I see the man's eyes open wide in surprise, and I see a flash of hope. A wrenched shout of "help me" falls from his lips. I merely chuck him to the floor, and turn away, towards the door, and a new man who it stood there. He looks a little pale, and is frozen in fear at the sight of prowess in front of him. Around and around him I walk, as if inspecting him. Getting bored, I walk back to the boss on the floor. Picking him up by the throat in one hand, and brandishing a knife in the other, I slowly carve a crown into his chest. Whilst the man stares straight at his only hope.

"help me… help…me. Help…me, help, help, HELP ME!" cries the man. Little does he know that his savour is wrapped in wire. He couldn't move even if he wanted to.

"_Help me" is the best BGM. _

Standing there in the blood red room, the man's cries echoing in my ears, I can't help but think how wonderful my recital was.

_Prince the Rippers best BGM_

Bloody hell for him, Bloody heaven for me, Bloody Bel returns home.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? My first time writing Belphegor, but after listening to my inspiration (huge hint if you haven't figured it out yet) so much, I had this idea turning around and round in my head. <strong>

**Make sure to read my other Fic. It's a crossover between Detective Conan and Reborn. Its called The thief who changes the Mafia (M rated). Belphegor will be in it, at a later date, I promise. I love him too much to leave him out. **

**See you there**

**Phantom Hitman 1412. **


End file.
